1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry, charms, pendants, pillboxes, lockets and the like adapted to define an object whose shape can be changed or disguised. More particularly, this invention includes a multi-lobed, heart shaped object whose lobes can be moved relative to one another to change or disguise the preferred shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry, charms, lockets, key chain fobs, and the like in the shape of a heart are well known. However, the prior art heart shaped items are fixed or immutable. Their shape cannot be disguised to surprise or baffle anyone, nor can the shape be changed to suit the mood or whim of the wearer. In each instance, nothing can be done except to give and wear the heart shaped item. The giver of the item is deprived of surprising and baffling the recipient, and the owner is deprived of changing the shape of the item as desired.